


Replaceable

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You were an ordinary citizen of Detroit.That's what you always have been and always will be.Or that's what you like to tell yourself at night.You just never expected the android sent by Cyberlife to prove you wrong.





	Replaceable

When the world laid in the embrace of night and space, you looked to the sky, seeing stars shine brightly. Your hands touched the window, as if it were some sort of a barrier which keeps standing between you and the outside.

In the reflection you saw yourself.

You, a citizen of Detroit, as normal as anyone could be these days and someone who badly needs some good hours of sleep.

But here you are, coming face to face with the night traffic and the vibrant shining streets of Detroit.

Because tonight was different. Tonight exhaustion hasn’t drawn you with its tendrils into your subconscious, like it normally would do. 

There was something clawing at the back of your heart, tainting it with a feeling of heaviness. 

  


We write the year 2038 in the city Detroit. 

A lot has changed over the years. 

There were people praising this change, others weren’t and again others despised it. 

The people praising it were calling it human evolution at its finest.

And the opposite group of it, mostly consisting of retirees who didn’t want to accept it, had only spiteful words to say but were overheard by the loud and appraising crowd. 

Some people even had just waited for this to happen. They were referencing to a few science fiction books from 2018 which had already anticipated this future but also not quite. 

That included so called “Androids.” 

Humanoid machines who were designed to serve humanity in its best way possible. Usually you wouldn’t really have cared about Androids. As long as they fulfil their purpose, it was something you cared about little. 

But what’s it to you really? 

During the time the rain softly flutters against the glass, you still wondered about that question you had asked yourself. 

Why did you have to state the fact, that Androids are just machines, over and over again? 

They are just machines, you know that. 

You should know it at least.

So why was the emotion you were feeling every time when the topic Androids came up.…foreboding?

  


You sighed, this was getting you nowhere. You finally moved away from the window, having enough of this nonsense. With cold feet, you began to wander around in your dark apartment, the moon proving some kind of light source. It was a pretty average apartment. Or in other words: it was boring. Colorless, cold and void of any life. The only significant thing about it, was your view on the city. Honestly, you didn’t know why you were still awake and thinking about pointless stuff. You had work tomorrow and needed to sleep. That should be the one and only thought on your mind. But just as you were about to go to your bedroom, your eyes caught something interesting. 

A violin. 

Laying there in the corner, unnoticeable and untouched. 

It might have been a gift from your parents, as you experience a feeling of recognize and nostalgia. 

You couldn’t remember. You had forgotten it. You forgot as well the reason as to why you slowly walked towards it, grabbed it and started to play it with an almost automatically remembrance, like the instrument was an old friend you remembered immediatly but without actually memories.

Nonetheless, when you started to play, when you coaxed gently the first tunes out of the violin, it was like you discovered a whole new world, complete in its being and unique in the existing of it. 

You fell through the holes that was your conscious and slipped into the bottomless pit that your subconscious was. 

Your fall was tiring, lonesome and longing. And it felt like you would never reach the bottom. 

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember mothers warm and welcoming embrace when she held you in her arms?_

_Do you remember the first day of primary school?_

_Do you remember the gentle caress of your father when he told you bedtime stories every night?_

_Do you remember the first time you felt loss?_

_The first time you had to stand up for yourself?_

_The first time you were in real agony?_

_Do you remember surviving?_

_Or did the silk cloth of ignorance around your eyes finally made you forget?_

_Finally distinguished the “you” you were once and replaced with the “you”, you are now?_

_You should better start to remember. Or else you’ll only become a hollow shell of someone you used to be. And won’t survive the afterglow of the supernova your errors once were._

_So you have to ask yourself._

_Do you remember being alive?_

  


You slammed the violin back into the corner, like you had burned your hands just from touching it. For a moment long, you just stood there frozen. 

But the clock is ticking, and so is time. 

So you went to your bedroom, pushing away the memories of what just happened. 

You had to sleep. Sleep was important, for work. 

And you didn’t think Tina would appreciate waking you up. 

You fell asleep, thinking tomorrow will be like every other day. 

If that only was the case.


End file.
